This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Fungal deconstruction of lignocellulose is an essential step in terrestrial carbon cycling. White rot fungi degrade lignocellulose very efficiency, metabolizing the lignin and polysaccharides in wood. The mechanisms behind this degradation are still being elucidated. We are using wood solubilizations methods and NMR to better characterize and quantify the degradation products obtained by white rot decay of wood. Quantifying degradation products from fungal decay of wood materials will be performed through Quantitative 13C (inverse-gated, decoupled, NOE-suppressed) NMR.